


Seaworthy

by blackchaps



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boats and basements and mysteries abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaworthy

********

He runs his hand over her lovingly, knowing every inch. Yesterday, he put in the windows, and she was as finished now as he could make her.

The Kelly. Beautiful. Perfect. He pulls the stool up close and leans his forehead against the wood. Finishing is the hardest part, but he‛s there. She whispers to him about wind, water, forgiveness, and he glances over at his ax. It‛s time, and he knows it, and ... he can‛t do it. He can‛t, and he thinks she understands.

_How are you getting it out?_

The words echo in his head, and he touches her again. "Don‛t worry. I have an idea."

She‛s always been a good listener.

*********

"Who the..." Tony breaks off before the walking wall of medals and ribbons gets to his desk. "Can I help you? Sir?" He throws it in at the last minute.

The general - has to be a general - gives him a cocky smile. "Don‛t hurt yourself. I‛m here to see one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He still annoying as hell?"

"Don‛t answer that, DiNozzo," Gibbs says, coming around the corner. He stops and puts out his hand. "They really will make anyone general."

"Anyone who survives all their hare-brained schemes!"

They shake hands and laugh, and Tony stares. He knows better than to ask so he uses his superior vision to read the nameplate.

_General Jack O‛Neill_

"That‛s with two L‛s." The general winks at him. "Now, what‛s a guy have to do to get some lunch around here?"

Gibbs laughs, and they‛re gone in the elevator before Tony can ask to go along with them, just to eavesdrop.

"Who was that?" McGee asks with wonder in his voice.

"That was a real man," Ziva says dreamily.

Tony leans his chin onto his fist. "The boss never runs out of mysteries."

*********

"Jethro, how did you get her out?" Ducky asks from his position on the stairs.

"Duck, are you going to ask that every time?" He laces his voice with just the right amount of exasperation as he sweeps up the last of the sawdust. Ducky obliging looks at the ax, and no denial is as good as confirmation.

"Well, no." Ducky smiles lop-sided.

"Good." He stows the broom and talks in all the right places to get Ducky out the door as quickly as possible. One last look around, and he uses the special radio he was given. "Jack? I‛m ready."

"About time. Did you really have to clean--"

The words disappear into the whiteness.

**********

Tony doesn‛t exactly investigate, but he makes a few inquiries, and then he stakes out Gibbs‛ house for the weekend. Following the yellow Challenger is dead easy, but he stays way back. Gibbs has spidey-senses.

The marina is the last place Tony thinks he‛ll end up, but he parks and watches. Then he smiles. "You did it. I don‛t know how, but you did."

Gibbs throws off the last rope and tosses a wave Tony‛s direction. Tony laughs. He‛s so busted, but it‛s worth it.

The Kelly is beautiful. Seaworthy. Without a doubt.

 

**********

 

end


End file.
